


Avatar:The Energy Heart Twins

by Crystalheartlover1214



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crazy Plot, Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Forced Kissing, I hate my oc (Loua), I'm Bad At Summaries, It was a rp, Lots of it, Minor Original Character(s), More then one author, Multi, Nudity, Okay done, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post anything canon, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Redone, SO MANY TAGS!!, Spiritual nudity?, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tentacles, Time Travel, You'll get the title later., more tags to come, no ships for now, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalheartlover1214/pseuds/Crystalheartlover1214
Summary: Two souls connected by destiny. One a former thief, another a lourlan survivor, as darkness draws closer, allies and enemies are made. The future of the universes rests on their shoulders. This tale is full of love, anguish, forgiveness and above all... hope.This is the tale of The Energy Heart Twins.





	Avatar:The Energy Heart Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Redone and reposted. thank god.

_Air._

_Water._

_Earth._

_Fire._

 

_At the beginning of the era of Raava, humans were prosperous. Many civilizations rose to power others fell. The world was much different from when humans were on the backs of lion turtles, humans did not will the elements but the energy. One of the most powerful of all of them was the Crystal heart wilder.  Like the avatar today, they brought peace and stability to both the spirit and human world alike. People would believe that they were the purest of heart, sent from the heavens._

 

_The world was stable for centuries, until The Fallen One, a former crystal heart wilder turned to the darkness. the world soon devolved into chaos. Humans had no choice but to flee to the lion turtles for protection. Some however decided to stay on the mainlands such as the Bhanti Tribe. Over times humans forget their past and the crystal hearts legacy except for a few of us that still kept its history. One of these few is me._

 

_All my life, I have read and studied. Hoping to see the crystal heart wilder’s return. Someday they will return to bring a new age of prosperity for humans and defect the fallen one forever and bring balance to the universes._

**怀**

**_Book I: Heart_ **

 

**_Chapter I: Connected_ **

 

    The First avatar laid on his backside staring at the stars in the heavens, hs animal guide right beside him. He felt Raava’s light dancing within him he smiled softly, Three years since he became the first avatar. Now twenty-three years of age, he saw the future more than once. Though he didn't succeed in his mission during his lifetime, his descendants did. Thus making his soul at ease for the first time. He cuddled up in his woven sheet, as the fire that he gave life in return gave him warmth. Mula curled beside wan giving him more warmth.

 

    Wan started to drifted off slowly, ending in yet another meaningful day to his mission. It was silent for a moment, a mere second passed until his eyes shot open, agony coursing through his body. Wan clenched at his chest, his heart felt as if it wanted to burst out of his rib cage. Shutting his eyes tightly in hopes that the pain would vanish. Mula nudge the man gently, she used her purrs to calm his nerves. Wan chuckled softly knowing what his cat deer  was doing.

 

“It’s fine girl.” The pain slowly ceased, Wan scratched her ears to show his gratefulness.

 

_“Wan, Are you okay?”_

 

“Glad you came. You're bit late but here nonetheless.” He replied.

 

Raava scoffed inside him, he chuckled but his face is still serious.

 

 “What was that anyway?” The man asked taking off his top and his hand brushing against his smooth chest.

 

_“I don’t know.”_

 

“So the great goddess of light can't tell me what is going on in my own body?”

 

“Wan.” Raava warned her Avatar, her tone annoyed by his snarkiness.

 

“I'm kidding, kinda.”

 

_“Maybe I do know. I haven't seen this type of power in such a long time.”_

 

“What is it?

 

Raava did not respond, Wan sighed slumping back while crossing his arms.

 

“Raava. Tell me.”

 

Silence again.

 

“Raava?!”

* * *

  


_10,500 ASC_

    A woman pushed through the crowds of the city, rushing to get to the nearest library. She set her books down on a table. Taking off her glasses as she pulled up her black hair into a messy bun. Once she was done with her appearance she stood to collect books.

 

“You know Raava you could have asked Aang.”

 

The woman smirked as she quickly flipped through several pages. The Goddess spotted her once she saw the page she was looking for.

 

“ _Amy Stop_!”

 

Amy stopped her hand halfway from flipping their current page. They both saw a woman with angel wings with a lotus flower in the middle of her chest. Amy blushed as she realized the women in the book was naked.

 

 _“The Crystal Heart.”_ Raava realized.

 

“But, It's a myth-”  Amy stopped her words short focusing more to the words on the pages, once she turned to the next page she saw another picture of women but with snake eyes wearing a torn dress.

 

_“The Fallen One, a  former wielder who joined Vaatu’s side in anger. I remember when we were together, yet connected he was able to influence her to do his will.”_

 

“And this could have something to do with Wan?”

 

The young avatar asked as she flipped the pages writing down notes for future references.

 

 _“Yes, Wan may be the next wielder.”_ Amy’s pen stopped moving as it slowly made a black dot, the younger avatar mouth dropped, then she contaned herself once more.

 

“Um- Raava are you sure?”

 

_“Yes. I'm very sure. Do you not trust me?”_

 

“Of course I do! But, don’t you think it's too early for conclusions like this? Maybe the Crystal Heart wielder is someone else.”

 

_“There are energy waves inside him that I haven't sensed in eons, left unchecked inside him that residing power will become unstable, and will lead to deviating consequences. That I am very sure of.”_

 

Amy collected her belongings in a green backpack leaving the building, making her way back home. Several blocks away she glanced at a street light that is littered in various sheets of papers. Amy tore one from its spot glancing at an unknown girl picture.

          **MISSING**

 **May** **Liu**

**Age: 19**

 

“That's weird, there are more missing people than there was last week.”

 

Amy grabbed more of the flyers almost in a panic, there was in total 25 people missing. She scanned through the dates, missing her chance to cross the road didn't matter to her because one thing that struck the avatar and chilled her to her core. All the people whom went missing...

 

Last week.

 

Amy shuffled the loose paper in her backpack then it was time to cross she rushed over to her small yet comfortable home. Opening the door, her mouth dropped in pure shock.

 

Korra, Aang, and Wan sat on her couch, talking amongst each other as if it is normal.  

“Wait you guys aren't supposed to be here!” Amy grabbed her hair pulling it down, Korra turned over “Oh hi Amy.”

 

“Hi. Kor didn't we agreed that there wasn’t supposed to be any more time travel or something?”

“Yeah, about that. Uhhh it turns out that we came to the future to find the next Crystal Heart holder or something?” Aang scratched his head nervously giggling, the current avatar facepalmed.

 

“Look I can’t talk right now-” Amy took off her back backpack then placing it on a nearby table. She unzips the bag and pulled out the piles of papers she collected from the wooden street light.

 

“Question. Why do you have hundreds on hundreds of papers?” Korra took one then her eyes widen, “That makes sense.”

 

Amy slumped on the desk chair, letting it turn. “This is how much people became missing in a week.”

 

Wan picked up one of the papers and examined it, he felt a familiar pain in his chest but he ignored it. However, he notices Amy’s glace towards him.

 

“Wan, are you okay?” The younger avatar asked, “Yeah. I just need some sleep.”

 

The elder avatar stood up, “Have a spare room?”

 

“On your left.”

 

Wan followed her instructions and paced to that room. It was small but comfortable. He flopped on the bed, and chuckled to himself when Amy yelled about having four or five animal guides that randomly wonder throughout her house. Besides if she had a horse in a stable, she’ll be fine.

* * *

 

    The rain poured down as a woman in her late 20’s ran, she rushed to her car, aas she panicked to grab her keys out of her purse because of this she dropped then into the dirty puddle of rainwater.

 

“No! No! Please-” She heard a wicked chuckle, green eyes widen in fear.

 

“Please”

 

“Begging won't help you.”  The voice said amused.

 

"Please! Let me live.”

 

Then she felt a hand on her neck, as her woman assailant  hand went in her chest pulling out a bright light from inside of the woman. Once she let go of her, her dead body faded away into nothing.

 

“Well, that was just pitiful.”

 

She then let the bright essence go inside of her, rejuvenating her youth once more. Brown long wavy hair, her warm beige skin tight and firm. But her black reddish snake-like eyes drawn fear in the hearts of men.

 

 _"You did well dear Loua_."

 

"Thank you Vaatu." Her reply is filled with joy, doing her master biddings always pleased her. She found a nearby porch to rest on. It was dry enough for to put her long brown hair into a little bun.

 

 _"Our work is almost complete, but there's one thing getting in our way."_ Loua smiled wickedly. “What may that be?”

 

_"Your successor...In the Crystal Heart lineage."_

 

Loua eyes widen showing fear and hate all at the same time, then she shut her eyes.

 

“Remind me Vaatu, Didn’t I already destroyed the cycle myself.” she commented as doubt began to flow through her mind.

 

Vaatu sighed in annoyance, even if Loua has been on his side she was still human and is ranked below his godly power. However, she was better than most humans even former Northren water chief and dark avatar Unalaq.

 

Shuriyuri has woken up from her sleep.

 

“Well then, shall we go ahead and kill him or her?”

* * *

 

‘Spirits help me, I can’t get this damn spell!”

 

The young woman hissed she held a book in one hand while the other cast the spell.

 

“Azkiasa” She chanted loudly, turning to her book making sure she got the wording correct. The only non alive  choice she could turn to was her dummy, “Mesiaz Xexo!”

 

A blast of light came from her fingertips hitting the dummy through the heart.

 

“Well. It’s an improvement.” She set the book down in a nearby table.

 

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt a huge surge of energy, her tattoo of a lotus flower glowed a soft blue.

 

She had been hoping for this day all her life. Every single book she read, every single night waiting. It had arrived she grabbed a portrait of her father and mother, Azulia knew with the Crystal Heart comes the fallen one.

 

The one who murdered her parents in cold blood.

 

She kissed the photo softly, “I’ll make you both proud.”

 

She grabbed everything she needed for the journey. “Now where is that damn- Ah!” Within a blink of an eye, she vanished.

* * *

 

Raava knew this was going to be the outcome.

 

Loua had attacked Amy’s home just to get Wan, the house was near destroyed. The four fought hard, yet Loua power outnumbers them all. She had seen every bending style known to man from Wan to Amy. She knew it all.

 

Still they were horribly defeated.

 

That wasn’t the worst part of this tale.

 

Wan screamed in agony as white and blue shields wings sprout from his naked back, his hands still clawing at his chest his body convulsed violently as Loua started to recite a spell. His hands open to reveal a crystal like lotus. A bright light began to cover Wan's body like a  shield. Aang blew a gust of wind to push Loua as far away from Wan. Korra quickly stepped in front of him displaying her own small style of bending , Korra prepared herself for any attack. Wan fell and hit the ground.

 

Loua quickly vanished the same way she appeared, into thin air. All three avatars looked confused and scared. “How did she do that?” Aang asked.

 

“Come on Wan wake up.” Korra shook his shoulder but there was no response from him.

 

“He won’t wake up.” Azulia appeared out of nowhere then with a snap of her fingers she held onto Wan the avatars quickly attacked her, but it was too late.

 

Wan was gone.

 

“No.”

 

**End of Chapter I**


End file.
